This invention relates to decorative coverings for plants and the like, and in particular to a synthetic decorative moss.
Potted plants often have natural or fabricated moss products topping the pot to add an aesthetic look to the potted plant. While the ensuing discussion and description of the present invention will be directed to toppings for potted plants, it will be evident that both the prior art and the present invention can be employed for many uses, and not simply for dressing potted plants.
Problems have occurred with prior art natural and fabricated moss products. Such products decay over time, and can create dust which not only is aesthetically displeasing, but also can affect those suffering from allergies. These products are also susceptible to fading if the plant is in the sun, and because of the brittle nature of the products, they are rather messy both in application and use, requiring constant clean up. Also, in areas where fire hazards are of concern, prior art natural and fabricated moss products, which are highly flammable, cannot or should not be used.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,065,543 is directed to a mat which is placed around a tree or the like to suppress plant growth. It has a series of concentric rings which can be removed as appropriate to fit the size of the tree. Although providing what can be considered to be an aesthetic product around the plant, it is not moss-like.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,425,204 is directed to a plant dressing which consists of a single outer ring and a central open mesh portion. While providing an aesthetic dressing for the plant, it is not moss-like. Similar dressing concepts, although expressed in different forms, are set forth in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,949,698; 5,171,390 and 5,325,627.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,355,623 is directed to a synthetic protection for the top of a plant, but has no natural look whatsoever. U.S. Pat. No. 2,079,116 is directed to a packing material which can be tucked around a plant, but is directed to a paper-wrapped fibrous material, such as insulation, which is intended to be kept dry and protect the plant while it is being transported or during display.